Dream can cause strange happenings
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: I've been having weird dreams lately, and I see the Millenium Earl and Road, but no one else can see them, even though their in plain sight, am I going mad? Or is it a sign? Disclaimer I don't own DGM. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on Can you really blame us? We're only bored. I fyou don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

_I looked around, I was in an empty dark space it seemed endless pit of darkness that wouldn't stop, but might also show a persons darkess fears and saddest moments in their life time. No one but me was in this place, I wondered why I was the only one here._

_"The Millenium Earl is searching, searching for his presious heart. Let's see if you are it" a young girls voice sang, even if the voice sounded sweet it sent chills all the way down my spine and made me froze. I know that song._

_I slowly turned around, hopeing what I heared was just my imagination, but my hopes crashed to the ground as I saw a girl wearing what looked like a girls school uniform, she had dark, almost black spiky hair and pale skin, but I knew full well that she was Road, the Noah of dreams from -man, but how is that possible, she's not real._

_"A-M-Y, Amy Harrison, you're really special to us, you know that, right?" She asked, she wore a smile, a smile that creeped me out slightly. I had no idea how I am special to, well what I surrpose she's talking about is the Noah clan, I don't get it. How am I special to the in anyway shape or form?_

_"I don't know what you mean. How am I special?" I asked even though I didn't expect an answer I still asked, hey worth a try right?_

_Road giggled, like I said something stupid, I'm so confused._

_"I'm not going to tell you silly. You'll just have to wait and find out. This is going to be so fun" she sain as her voice slowly faded away and she dissapeared into the darkness._

_"Hey wait, no come back!" I yelled into the darkness, but I got no answer, the floor beneth me started to crumble and I fell into the endless darkness.

* * *

_

My eyes snapped open wide, I was breathing heavliy, and for some strange reason I felt really sick, what day was it again, um...I think that it Wednessday today.

My stomache lurched, and I jumped out of bed, ran out my door and into the bathroom, I puked everything that was in my stomache into the toilet, I flushed the toilet when I was done and shakily got up onto my feet, I heared my cat meow at me, begging for food.

I looked at her, her eyes were wide and pledding, she makes it sound like she hasn't had food in a week, when I know she had food just last night.

"No Kitty, it's too early" I whispered to her and walked slowly to my room, she meowed loudly at me and follwed me, but I closed the door on her and crawled back into bed, amd culled up into a tight ball under the covers, I felt so cold, and I hopped that the pain in my stomache would go away.

* * *

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on Can you really blame us? We're only bored. I fyou don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

I forced myself out of bed at 6:30, I still felt sick, but I have to go, I've got things to do. So I got off the bed and slowly dragged myself out of my room, grabbing my towel along the way, I walked out the door and bumped into my mum.

"Amy, are you alright, you're really pale?" My mum asked and placed her hand on my forehead and then quickly pulled her hand away as if it was as hot as the bottom of an iron. "Amy, you're burning up".

"I don't feel good, my stomach is hurting, I was sick earlier, I feel really tired too and I feel freezing" I muttered and my eyelids started to drop.

"You get back to bed, you're too ill to go, go on, back to bed and rest up" my mum ordered.

"But I got to go. I have exams to revise for mum" I weakly argued and my eye lids dropped more, and I groaned as my stomach gave another painful flip.

"No, get back to bed Amy, you're not well enough, I'll phone the school" my mum said.

I was too tired to argue anymore so I crawled back into my bed again and closed my eyes.

At 8:30 my phone went off, I groaned and grabbed it, somebody's texted me and disturbed my sleep.

"What do ya want?" I muttered sleepily to myself and I looked at my phone, it was a friend of mine, I didn't really considered her as a friend, but I was being civil.

_"I see you're not coming then, are you?" _The text said, it sounded like she was mocking me, saying I was always off, that I had far too much time off.

_"No I'm not coming, I've been sick and I have a high fever" _I answered, it was partly true, I did have a high temperature feverish like symptoms.

I then rested my gently on my pillow and tried to fall asleep and get some sleep.

* * *

_I was again in another empty dark space, it was exactly the same as the one before, is this a repeat of the dream last night?_

_I heard a giggle, a young girl's giggle, it was full of happiness, it then turned into a full blown laugh. I turned to see a younger me, with my family, we were all on the field near my school, my dad was spinning me around in a circle, I was light enough for my dad to pick my small 5 year old body off the ground and spin me._

_"Aww, how sweet, this looks so cute, all of your family together, and look at your older brother, he's changed" I heard Road's voice behind me, I turned to her to see her watching the scene before us._

_"Ho-How do you know about my family?" I asked._

_"Oh silly girl, we've been watching you of course" Road said like it was the most ordinary thing in the entire world._

_"Road, don't tell her too much, she doesn't need to know" A voice from behind said, I knew that voice too._

_"No, please don't let him be there" I thought to myself as I slowly turned around and the thing that I didn't want to be there was standing there._

_The Millennium Earl, his massive ever present grin was plastered on his face and his fat round belly was easy to identify, it's no mistaking that he is the Millennium Earl from D. Gray-Man._

_ "You're not real, you two aren't here. This is my dream, I control it, not you!" I yelled and for reasons unknown to me I charged at the Earl, not really knowing what I was going to do when I got there, but who cares._

_I attempted to punch him in the face, but unfortunately, he caught my hand before it could even graze his cheek._

_"I'm afraid that for you, we are very much real" the Earl said he raised his arm and-_

"AHH!"

* * *

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on Can you really blame us? We're only bored. I fyou don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

"Just another dream, it was only a dream Amy" I whispered to myself trying to convince myself that it was only a dream, something in my imagination, but deep down I know that it was all too real to possibly be a dream.

I then noticed an evil presence in my room; I slowly raised my head and saw The Millennium Earl standing in my door way, just standing there his grin never faltering for a second.

"No you're real, you're not real" I whispered to myself and laid down curling up into a small tight ball trying to make him disappear from my mind, he couldn't possibly be standing there.

After a few moments of time trying so hard to convince myself that The Millennium Earl is standing in my door way, and that he is just a figment of my imagination, I looked back at my open door and saw that it was empty.

"See Amy, he's not real and will not be real" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes, I laid back down and heaved out a sigh, I then opened my eyes again and screamed.

The Earl was now looming over me his teeth showing grin never leaving his face as he stared down at me; he seemed to enjoy to terrify me.

I bolted up right and shuffled back so that my back was firmly pressed to my metal bared head board, it was extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

"Ah, now, now sweet child, there's no need to be afraid" he said in an eerie type of voice "I know you've been grieving about your Nan" He continued.

My breath hitched in my throat, how does he know about my Nan?

"It's so sad, losing her when you were only eight years old, and not even getting to see her on Christmas Day, the day she died. You poor thing" it almost sounded mockingly as he patted me on the head, like a dog, my blood boiled.

"You know nothing of her" I finally sneered at him "don't you dare speak of her like you know everything" I even hissed and smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Oh, but my dear I do know everything even her promise to you and your brother to take you to her childhood home land: Ireland and even how she never got to for fill that promise" he spoke again; he seemed so calm about everything.

"I can bring her back you know, I can bring her back from your despicable God, all you have to do is call out her name and she'll come back to you" he said trying so hard to convince me to turn her into an Akuma, even though he never said anything of the sort, I knew.

But it seemed so tempting, I really wanted to see her again she was the most and still is important person to me, she's my Nan for crying out loud, what was I supposed to do. But I know about the Earl, Noah and Akuma and if I turned her into one...well how would I defend myself? I have no Innocence, no way of protecting myself, I'll be screwed, but still she's my Nan and I'd give anything to see her again.

The Earl silently watched as I had an inner battle with myself, his grin seemed to be glued onto his face.

I looked up at him, I finally decided on what to do.

"I-I accept" I said, somewhere in my mind, I knew I sealed my fate.

The Earl laughed, not a joyful happy laugh, but a creepy "I'm going to kill you" kind of laugh as he mabe the metal skeleton appear from nowhere

"Now, just call out her name and she will return" the Earl spoke, simple, quick and tempting, so tempting.

"NAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I regretted it soon after.

My Nan's name was written in curly joined up writing on the forehead on the skeleton.

"Amy?" My Nan voice came from the skeleton in the form of a whisper. "Why? Why have you turned me into an Akuma!" She then screamed "You knew the consequences, so why?" She screamed at me.

"Ah little Amy you're mine now, Jean Harrison kill the girl and were her skin as her own" The Earl ordered.

_"No, Oh no, I can't die here, please don't let me die here!" _My mind screamed, I looked over at my Nemesis Now stuff and saw the middle dragon statue's blood red eyes flash and he suddenly flew off hi s platform and grew bigger and bigger, till he was massive and destroyed the ceiling and went though the lofts roof I climbed up onto his navy blue back clambered my way up to his head and sat near his head, so I could hold onto the horns.

"Oh this is interesting a new Innocence" The Earl mumbled, but I heard him, and then he vanished.

"I'm sorry Nan" I whispered to myself as tears rolled uncontrollably down my face. "FIRE!" I yelled to the dragon and he attacked, after his attack my vision went blurry and soon all I knew was darkness.

* * *

**I aslo would like to thank Queen of Vampires for helping me with this chapter...THANK YOU!**

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on can you really blame us? We're only bored. If you don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

_"Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?" _I thought as I tried to open my eyes, my brain was awake, but my body wasn't, I felt damp grass under my fingers.

Suddenly I heard rustling of bushes being moved as if someone was walking though.

I heard someone sigh in what sounded like irritation; maybe the person was annoyed with something or someone, perhaps both. I just hope that the person wasn't annoyed with little me; I'm just innocently lying here, because I can't move.

"Oi Moyashi, Baka Usagi, get over here" a males voice called out.

"The name is Allen, BaKanda!" Another male voice shouted in annoyance.

_"Hold on a second! Moyashi, Baka Usagi, BaKanda? Why do those sound familiar?" _ I thought and tried to search my mind on where I had heard those names.

"Oh, what's this girl doing here?" A different voice asked soon after that I heard more footsteps coming in my direction, "and why is she holding a dragon figure?" The male spoke again.

I felt two warm figures press lightly against my neck; I think he's checking my pulse.

"She has a pulse, hey, Allen you don't see an Akuma do you?" The male asked again.

"Nope, I don't see an Akuma's soul, but she can still be a Noah, what should we do?" The one now identified as Allen said.

_"Moyashi, BaKanda, Baka Usagi Akuma, Noah? No! I can't possibly be in the -Man world, that's impossible, this is just another dream" _I tried conviceing myself.

"I really don't care what you do" the first male finally spoke up.

"Well I guess we should take her in then, we can't really leave her out her, what if she's an exorcist? Come on Lavi" Allen said.

Just as I felt someone pick me up my mind, went back into darkness

* * *

**Alright, I know it's short, but that's all I could come with at the moment, sorry!  
**

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on can you really blame us? We're only bored. If you don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

My mind woke up again and this time I felt a soft material under my body, possibly a bed, and I heard muffled voices that seemed to be far off so I couldn't hear a word they were saying.

_"Alright Amy, it's only a dream, nothing can hurt you here, it's not real, now let's open my eyes" _I ordered my body.

After a few moments my eyes slowly fluttered opened to see a white ceiling and white walls the material I was laying on was a bed, with a white spread over it and a soft warm blanket over me.

"Whe-where am I?" I whispered to myself as I sat up, as I sat up I saw a guy with short, dark, curly hair with glasses and a white lab coat on standing near the door.

"Ah, you're awake, we didn't know when you were going to wake up" the man said, he smiled kindly at me as he walked up to the bed I was sitting in and sat down on a nearby chair.

_"Where have I seen this man before? He seems so familiar" _I thought, my mind hasn't fully woken up yet.

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions, is that alright?" He asked, the smile stayed on his face.

"Ok" I answered and got myself in a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

"************, England" I replied I don't know if the city exists yet (A/N: Sorry not knowing that).

"Ok, now, do you know how you got here?" He asked another question.

"I don't know, all I remember was making a deal with the Earl to bring back my dead Nan, I knew what I was doing, I knew it would turn her into an Akuma, and then, that dragon figure" I paused and pointed to the figure. "Suddenly came alive and... destroyed her, and then nothing" I told him, I didn't say about hearing people talking.

"If you knew then why did you?" He sounded so serious.

"It's an irresistible sin is it not? I seemed to have forgotten everything that I knew about the Akuma being made, to be selfish, and went against everything I knew, just to see her, even if it was one time" I explained.

He was silent after that and I looked up at him after a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"You already did, but go on" he replied.

"Where am I, and who are you?" I asked him, I had too, he and this room seems so familiar to me.

""You're at the Black Order's infirmary, Kanda, Allen and Lavi found you outside the building, and I am Komui Lee" he explained.

"Wait, The Black Order?" Isn't that in -Man?

"What's wrong?" He asked his face now held confusion.

So I then explained to him that Everything here, if just a story in my world, he then started to ask about my world so I explained some things to him, like cars, planes, trains, rollercoaster's, theme parks and more.

About an hour later he had to leave.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked before he got to the door.

"Food, drink, a chance to meet Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and everyone else, can I have that? I'm perfectly fine" I said. "Please" I begged and used a puppy dog eye trick.

He gave in and I was allowed out to go to the cafeteria, I literally bounced out of the room and ran off to find the cafeteria.

* * *

An hour later.

_"I'M LOST!"_ I cried out in my mind and my stomached grumbled loudly I was looking all over the place and running though the corridor and didn't realize were I was going, until.

SMACK, CRASH

I crashed into something, or someone and feel to the ground and landed not so gracefully on my bum.

"Ow" I muttered to myself and rubbed my now aching bum as I slowly pulled myself up.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, here, let me help you up" a kind male voice said.

_"Now that type of attitude defiantly isn't Kanda, and it isn't Lenalee, so it could be Allen or Lavi" _I thought and narrowed the people that I knew who would speak like this.

I looked up to come face to face with the with the gentle facial features of Allen Walker, he had his gloved hand to pull me the rest of the way up.

"Thanks" I said and with a smile I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up from the cold stone floor.

"Oh you're the girl we found outside the Order, what you doing out of bed, um..."

"The name's Amy, Amy Harrison, and Komui said that I could go to the cafeteria to get food, since I'm starving, and to meet everyone, but as you can see, I'm lost" I explained in a sheepish way, I felt so embarrassed.

"Oh, well I was just going there, I can show you the way if you'd like" he offered.

"Aw, you're too kind! I'd love for you to show me the way, as long as it's no trouble for you!" I exclaimed I jumped up and down for joy.

"None at all" he replied and started to walk in the direction he was going.

_"I think I saw a small blush on his face, oh well" _I brushed it off and followed him though the confusing corridors of The Black Order.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's short, but that's all I could come with at the moment, sorry!  
**

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on can you really blame us? We're only bored. If you don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

On the way to the cafeteria Allen and I chatted happily about anything and everything and laughed together.

_"He's really easy to get along with him, we're acting like old friends" _I thought to myself and spaced out. _"I wonder if anyone at home has noticed me gone maybe-"_

Suddenly a pearly white gloved hand waved in front of my face I blinked at the hand for a couple of seconds, before my eyes travelled up the persons skinny arm and soon found Allen gray eyes looking at me with a slightly worried expression.

"Amy? You ok?" He asked worry laced though his words.

"Huh?" I blinked again and shook my head to clear my mind. "Oh...y-yeah, just spaced out" I stuttered a little as my mind slowly came back down to earth, I smiled sheepishly. "I do that a lot".

* * *

We soon arrived at the cafeteria and walked up to where we would order our food.

When we got to the window we were greeted with a guy with long pink/purple hair all pulled into a thick braid.

He turned his eyes that were covered by shades to us and his face immediately broke out into ear to ear smile.

"Hey Allen! Oh and who's this?" He asked as soon as he saw me.

"Amy Harrison sir, nice to meet you" I answered and smiled at him sweetly.

"Well aren't you sweet, you new?" He asked another question.

"Yep" I replied.

"Well sweet heart I'm Jerry, what would you like? I'll make anything you want"

"Hmm...anything I want, well I'll have a bacon cheese burger with fries, garlic bread, orange juice, and hmm...oh apple crumble for desert please" I said.

Alright, and what about you Allen?" He then turned his attention to Allen.

Allen made a huge list on what he wanted; I knew he ate a lot because of his innocence, but geez, that's one long list.

Jerry was done with my meal in no time and soon Allen's picnic to feed an army soon followed.

"You sure you can carry all that?" I asked him as I stared at him lifting the mountain of food like it no big deal, to him it probably was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on, Lavi and Lenalee are waiting" He said as he started to walk extremely carefully with his food.

"HEY ALLEN!" A yell sounded though the large room, much too loud for my liking; I could already guess who it was.

As soon as Allen sat down he was hugged from the side by a spiky redhead male.

"Hey, Amy come on, they don't bite" Allen called to me as he saw that I was standing far away from the table.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm perfectly fi-"

"Hey come on, new girl, you're cute!" Shouted the redhead and he suddenly jumped up and run over to me, he skidded to a stop by my side and swung an arm around my shoulders.

"And, you're a pervert" I stated simply and plucked his arm off my shoulders.

"Ahh, that's not nice" he whined.

"Oh boohoo, cry me a river" I answered and sat near Allen.

"Sorry about Lavi, he's like that. I'm Lenalee Lee, and you've already meet Lavi" Lenalee introduced us and smiled at me.

"I'm Amy Harrison, apparently Lavi, Kanda and Allen found me outside the Order, but I don't remember anything other than that" I said as I lifted the burger to my mouth and took a huge bite out of it.

"Oh yes Allen said about you, are you ok?" Lenalee asked me, concern clearly there.

"Komui wouldn't let me out of the infirmary by myself if I wasn't fine" I said and smiled.

"Did you get lost?" Lavi asked me he leaned forward to get closer to my face.

"Do you mind? Bit close, don't you think? No I didn't get lost" I lied as I slowly pushed Lavi back, please Allen keep your mouth shut.

"Amy, that's a bad lie, you crashed right into me because you didn't look, because you were lost". Damn you Allen.

* * *

Dinner finished quickly and Allen, Lenalee and Lavi were called off to Komui's office for a mission, so I was left to wander on my own, I walked around and came to a set of double doors.

_"I wonder what's behind these doors" _I thought as I reached for the handle of one of the doors and slowly pushed it open.

I was greeted with the sight of a older male with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. He sat with his back straight, no expression was on his face, his eyes closed and hands in his lap, I knew who it was, easy guess really.

"Um...excuse me sir, but could I meditate with you?" I asked, didn't really know what reaction to expect from him, he's just...so, emotionless.

One of his eyes opened to reveal a dark midnight, almost black eye, it then closed and he nodded slightly, I smiled and sat next to him and got into the same position as he was in and closed my eyes with a sigh.

It was nice, the silence was comforting and really helped clear my head, it was peaceful, the complete opposite on how everything has been, it was just so hectic, I needed to get away from it, and with Kanda, I found it even if it's only for a small moment.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's short, but that's all I could come with at the moment, sorry!**

**QAnd again, big thanks to Queen of vampires, I owe you big time!  
**

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on can you really blame us? We're only bored. If you don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

I spent over an hour with Kanda, just meditating, I'll tell you what, and it's brilliant, just clearing your head it's almost like you're going to sleep. Kanda and I didn't mutter a word though; it was perfect atmosphere peaceful and quite.

"Hey Amy, Kanda, there you are" a voice split the silence.

I opened an eye to see Reever Wenham walking towards me and Kanda.

"Amy, Komui says that he wants you go see Hevlaska, and Kanda he says that he wants you in his office, a for mission you is up" he told us.

"Thanks, can you take me? I have no idea on where to go" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Sure" he nodded we left the room.

* * *

We walked for a while and soon came to a huge door; I entered and saw Komui on a platform in the middle of the dark room.

_"Come on Amy, you can do this"_ I thought as I walked onto the platform with confidence and stood in front of Komui.

"I'm ready, let's do this" I said to him.

He nodded and we slowly started to descend.

"Now, Hevlaska, a new accommodator" he spoke out into the air, as if someone was there.

I then suddenly felt tentacles wrap around my waist and slowly lifted me up, I turned around slowly to see a strange dragon like person holding me.

_"Amy, don't panic" _I thought, trying to calm myself, then a tentacle rummaged around in my pockets, as if trying to find something, then suddenly pulled out my dragon figure, only this time it was much smaller.

_"Oh, so that's where it went" _I thought as I saw the tiny blue dragon.

Her forehead touched mine and a dim glow grow from where our foreheads touched.

After a short moment she pulled away and put me down, and then she handed me my innocence back.

"I can not get a clear reading, the innocence's other half needs to be present to get a proper reading" Hevlaska said.

"Other half?" I asked, what could that mean? Is the innocence that I have only half complete?

"There seems to be two parts to this innocence, for the innocence to work at its full potential, then it needs both halves of the innocence" she explained.

"Interesting" Komui muttered.

We left and I walked back to the infirmary, I'm tired and I haven't been given a room yet, I walked over to my temporary bed in the infirmary, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's short, but that's all I could come with at the moment, sorry!**

**QAnd again, big thanks to Queen of vampires, I owe you big time!  
**

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on can you really blame us? We're only bored. If you don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

The following weeks were hard, since I'm not fast at running, or very good at it, or very strong. Komui decided that I trained, with unfortunately Kanda, I had to get up at five, I'm an early riser anyway, run around the order, not complain and train in hand to hand combat and using my innocence, all with Kanda.

It was Friday morning Kanda and I were in a hand to hand fight in the small woodland area that surrounded the Order, he sent a punch straight to my face, I dodged, I've noticed that I've gotten faster and slightly stronger, I grabbed Kanda's arm and flung him over my hand, then while he was still falling I sent a hard kick to his stomach, he was sent flying to the other side of the clearing and crashed into a tree.

"Wow, I didn't know I had that much strength behind my kicks" I muttered to myself as I walked over to Kanda. "Kanda? You ok?" I asked.

Kanda quickly grabbed hold of me and threw my up into the air, I landed face first on the ground.

I coughed and tried to get back the air that I just lost from my lungs as I slowly sat up.

"Don't ever let your guard down. That's enough, take a break" Kanda spoke and walked past me to go sit in the shade.

I have to admit training with Kanda was hard work, actually, scratch that, it's a lot of hard work training with Kanda, but for some reason, I enjoy it, sure I go to bed sore, but I look forward to it.

I looked over at Kanda, he was meditating, I can't believe that he can look so...peaceful, sure a small frown was there, but everything else was relaxed.

"Hey Kanda" I said.

One of his eyes cracked open to stare at me; he seemed to silently ask 'what' though his eye.

"Wanna go flying on my dragons back? See if I can control it?" I asked him and smiled slightly at him, I didn't know what his reaction would be, but I might as well try.

He nodded and got up and slowly walked over.

I got up too and pulled out the small dragon figure and stood him up in the palm of my hand.

_"Innocence activate" _I thought, in a demanding way, as soon as those words were thought the dragon came to life, flew off the stand and in front of us, and he suddenly started to grow, he grew, and grew, and grew, until he was half of the height of the Black Order building. His wings spread to their full length, so then the insides of the wings, which were a light purple, were shown.

The dragon lowered his head, so I could get on, but as Kanda tried to get on, the dragon bared his teeth at him and growled in a threatening way, not letting Kanda pass.

"Aisu, let him though, he's a comrade" I commanded my innocence.**(1)**

Aisu Stopped baring his teeth and seemed to sulk, but let Kanda climb on anyway and stand behind me.

"Come on Aisu, up we go!" I commanded.

Aisu started to beat his wings steadily and we slowly started to rise up, in no time we were in the air, flying.

"Turn right" I yelled over the howling wind. "Kanda, hold on tightly" I warned. "Drew your wings in, then barrel roll" I yelled again, Aisu did just that, I almost feel off! Now that was scary.

"Let's not do that again" I said, but it was more to myself then to Kanda.

"Hey Yuu! Amy!" I heard a voice yell from behind, I looked behind to see Lavi, sitting on his hammer, coming towards us.

"Baka Usagi, don't call me that!" Kanda threatened.

"Komui wants to see both of you!" Lavi shouted.

"Ok!" I hollered back, "Aisu, land us now" I commanded my dragon. He slowly descended to land near the Black Order.

When me and Kanda climbed off I pulled out the stand and he shank again and flew onto the stand and looked like he turned back to solid material.

Lavi landed next to us and his hammer returned to normal.

"Komui told me to find you and tell you two have a mission" he said."And Amy your uniform is ready, and you still look beautiful".

"You realise that I'm younger than you, right?" I asked, Allen told me a few days ago that he only goes after older girls, I'm only 16, and he's what 18, 19, stupid boy.

I ignored his reaction, he only stared at me like I had two heads, I walked off to go inside and go to Komui's office and then to pack something's, me and Lenalee went shopping a while ago and my room was near Allen's.

* * *

"You called Komui?" I asked as I poked my head in Komui's office door. I walked in and tried to not step on the scattered paper, I don't know what's on them, they might be important. "Komui?" I called again when I got no answer, I still didn't get an answer.

"Sorry he does slack off from work and falls asleep when doing work" someone said.

I looked up to see Reever walking in with a large pile of papers, most likely for Komui.

"Oh, well, where's he gone? I hope he isn't buried under that mountain of books and paper" I said, indicating to the mess on the desk, there was no room for anything else on that desk.

"Most likely, I'll wake him up" Reever sighed as he set the stack he was carrying, down, he walked to the desk and bent down to whisper something I couldn't hear.

"LENALEE!" Komui cried a second later and shot up from the mess, tears running like small rivers from his eyes, he ran from the desk and latched onto me, obviously thinking I was Lenalee, he then started to blabber nonsense about marrying someone.

_"Marry? Me and Lenalee are only 16!" _My mind cried, I was as stiff as a board, I couldn't move.

"Um...K-Komui, I'm...um, I'm not Lenalee, I'm Amy Harrison, and Lenalee's not marrying anyone" I stuttered.

Komui suddenly stopped and let go as fast as he could and straightened himself out.

"Right, um...well Amy, have you come up with a theory on what Hevlaska said about your innocence?" Komui asked in an awkward manner, and changing the subject.

"Um...yes actually, I do have a small theory" I said. "I think that since it's a two part innocence then there should be another dragon, and since my dragon Aisu breaths ice, then it's possible that the other one breaths fire" I continued "I also think that it might have an accommodator, since it's hard control one dragon by myself, so it's possible" I said.

"Um...yes that sounds plausible, just now we need to find the accommodator, if that is true" Komui thought it over, after that was said the door opened to reveal a grumpy Kanda. "Ah Kanda, right now, let's get down to business" Komui said as Kanda and I sat down on the couch.

The mission was that in a small village in Ireland has been having peculiar weather, like scorching hot one minute, the next, freezing cold, it is believed that innocence is involved and that Akuma are near the area. After the briefing we set off to pack and leave, I got my uniform too. I had black pants and boots, the coat was long and very light, it also had a hood and I wore a long t-shirt under that.

* * *

**(1) Aisu, Jappanese for ice**

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, first and formost, I know that these stories have been done many a times, but come on can you really blame us? We're only bored. If you don't like this I suggest that you don't read it, simple as that.  
**

**I know this is short and that I haven't updated in a while, but since I don't have my own laptop, and won't until christmas time then this will have to do. I'm going to collage next year, so the coursework will take top priority, and yes there will be spelling mistakes, I don't have Microsoft Word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, but I wish I did, but if I did it might turn out to be crap.**

**So please read and review.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

Kanda had just killed the last akuma, he had told me to go grab the inocence and kill any akuma on the way. I was really worried about trusting myself with doing this, I mean I'm very clumsy and very actcident pronded, who knows what mess I'll end up in.

_"Amy, akuma at 11 oclock a few metres ahead" _Aisu said to me though our minds, like a link. Ok, so one akuma liked to play hide and seek did it now? Well 2 can play at that game.

_Slow down Aisu, on my signal...3...2...1, attack now with ice blast!" _I commanded as soon as the akuma came into sight, _"Aisu the innocence is on that fountain" _I said to him he flew over to the two stroy fountain, the inocence was on the first ledge, I just had t grab it. Winds the speed of who knows what picked up to violent, also tornado like as we go closer to the the fountain I leaned over and reached out for the inocence, I just about grabbed onto it, as soon as I grabbed it the winds suddenly died down. I held the inocence high and proud.

"I got it Kanda! I got the inocence!" I shouted as Aisu decended to the ground, I hopped off of his neck and walked briskly to Kanda. "One more inocence fragment down, who knows how many more to go" I said as Kanda put the inocence in a container.

"This isn't a game shroty, it's a war, treat it like one. We'll leave twomorrow morrning, lets go back to the hotel" Kanda said, with no emotion, as per usual.

I was about to follow him when I suddenly saw a dark shape in an alleyway, the figure was tall and lanky, and 6'3 tall, I walked slowly towards the figure, it looks fimilar, a flash of light showed dark brown with in a tint of red and black rimmed rectangular glasses, it can't be.

"Shaun?" I questioned as I walked towards the figure.

"Senbonzakura, scatter" the figure whispered breathlessly and smiled, it was Shaun, it was my older brother!

"Roar Zabimaru" I whispered back smiling brightly at my brother, I jumped onto him and hugged him as tightly as I could, I missed him as more than I possibly ever thought. (I culdn't resist it! Me and Shaun are huge Bleach

"Amy...get off" My bro struggled to say as I squeezed the life out of him, I shock my head.

"No way hoze ay, I haven't seen you in ages" I said as I sqeezed even harder.

"Amy, where are we?" Shaun asked in a hushed whisper.

"D. Gray-Man universe, I don't know either, oh, and Shaun?" I asked just as low as he was,he looked at me. "Do you by any chance have a small dragon figure like this one?" I asked and pulled out my inocence, Aisu must have deactivated himself.

Shaun then pulled out a small dragon figure like mine exept where mine was a deep royal blue his was a firery red, and where mine was light purple his was an orange glow, like the glow you get from a fire.

"Shaun, this might sound crazy, but I think you are the other half of my inocence" I stated.

* * *

**Alright, that's that then.**

**Please read and review, and please no flames**

**Bye.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dreams can cause strange happenings.**

**Ok guysfirst of all really sorry that I haven't updated this fic in awhile but something has been on my mind lately**

**Well, to be honest this story kinda went a bit off track from my original idea, I really want to go back over this and write the original idea for this story.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please do review or PM me either way works, any questions about the idea, just ask me, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of not being another chapter.**

**Thanks for actually putting up with me**


End file.
